O Piano
by Momo Akino
Summary: ONE SHOT - AVISO: YAOILEMON Máscara da Morte não sabia que Afrodite sabia tocar tão bem...


O Piano

Autora: Berta Kurosagi

Beta Reader e co-autora: Bela-chan  
E-mail: www.amocdz. (pessoal)

Flog: (misc)  
Anime: Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco)  
Categoria: Romance

Classificação: Yaoi/Lemon.  
Casal: Afrodite x Máscara da Morte  
Status: Completa

Saint Seiya(Cavaleiros do Zodíaco): propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai

Resumo: AVISO: YAOI(LEMON) Máscara da Morte não sabia que Afrodite sabia tocar tão bem...

O Piano

Era um dia quente de verão e todos no santuário estavam sofrendo com o calor infernal. Aioria tinha sofrido insolação no meio do treinamento, Shura havia gastado todas as suas economias em sorvete e até mesmo o casal Mu e Shaka não se atreviam a se enroscar, posto que as coisas já estavam suficientemente quentes. Até Kamus estava com problemas! Não conseguia de maneira nenhuma manter o ar a sua volta fresco e suportável, que dirá gelado, como ele gostava! Sem falar de suas roupas: Shorts curtíssimos, camiseta regata branca e chinelos de dedo. DE-TES-TÁ-VEL!

Verão do inferno... - resmungou com Miro, os dedos em direção ao rosto emanavam um fraco vento gelado. - Que saudade da Sibéria...

Mas você não vai pra lá! - Miro disse mal-humorado, abanando-se com a saia da toga curta que usava. Kamus, como que querendo preservar o que é seu, segurou as mãos dele obrigando-o a parar com aquilo.

E por que não? Posso ir se eu quiser, você não manda em mim! - Disse no mesmo tom que o outro.

Eu é que não deixo você um minuto sequer perto daquele oferecido do Hyoga!

Kamus riu do ciúme do outro.

Por que você tá rindo? - Miro empertigou-se, avançando para Kamus. - O que é engraçado?

Você ter ciúme do meu discípulo... - Nesse momento, Miro subiu sobre Kamus, ficando de quatro sobre o mesmo e obrigando-o a deitar-se contra o chão de pedra. - Você bem sabe que ele só tem olhos para o Andrômeda...

Vai saber... - Miro escorregou o dedo pelo rosto do amante. - Você é bem mais bonito que aquele molequinho magrelo...

Essa é a sua opinião, não a do meu discípulo... - Kamus deu uma risadinha, segurando a mão dele.

Dane-se, não quero você perto dele... - Miro inclinou-se e beijou-o.

Kamus correspondeu ao beijo e os dois se atracaram ali mesmo, no chão da Casa de Aquário. Porém, isso não durou muito. Subitamente, Kamus empurrou Miro para cima, separando-se dele, ainda mais suado que antes.

Desculpa, Miro... Mas tá quente demais!

Miro torceu a boca. Seguiu-se uma chuva de palavrões.

Não muito longe dali, Máscara da Morte treinava arduamente com um guardião do Santuário(o quarto que ele chamara. Os outros três já haviam sido vencidos pelo calor e pelo Cavaleiro), próximo à última casa zodiacal. O calor parecia não afetá-lo, posto que o italiano já estava sob aquele sol quente há horas, treinando sem camisa, usando apenas uma calça vermelha justa e sandálias de treinamento. Seu corpo estava muito mais bronzeado que antes e rios de suor escorriam pelos vincos entre seus músculos definidos. Os cabelos , normalmente penteados para parecerem rebeldes, estavam abaixados e colados na nuca e testa.

Uma doce música chegou aos seus ouvidos, vinda não de muito longe.

O que é isso...? - Fez sinal para que o outro parasse. Era uma música de piano.

Parece ser o senhor Afrodite, senhor... - Disse o guardião, ofegante. - Ele gosta de tocar piano...

O Afrodite toca piano? - Máscara, surpreso. - Não sabia...

Ele não contou para ninguém... é que uma vez eu o vi tocar. Ele toca muito bem!

É... - A voz de Máscara soava aérea. - Vamos encerrar por hoje...

O guarda franziu o cenho.

Por quê?

É quê... Piano não é exatamente trilha sonora para um treino. - Apressou-se em dizer, já adiantando-se em direção à casa de Peixes, deixando o guardião para trás.

Máscara não sabia por que estava seguindo o som. Nunca gostara de música clássica! Por que agora estava seguindo aquele raio de música? É que era tão... hipnotizante...

Começou a subir as escadas que davam para a Casa de Peixes. Ao longo de toda a escadaria, flores vermelhas de perfume inebriante confundiram ainda mais o Cavaleiro de Câncer. O que estava fazendo afinal?

Na verdade, tudo o que vinha de Afrodite era hipnotizante. Seu sorriso enigmático, seu olhar mutante, ora frio e vago, ora terno e convidativo. Ainda assim, nada sabia sobre ele. Quantas vezes conversara com o Cavaleiro de Peixes mesmo? Uma... duas talvez. Três no máximo. Percebera aquele olhar mudar em uma conversa no passado. Uma conversa durante uma festa no santuário. Nem se lembrava do que falavam! Só lembrava que aqueles olhos indiferentes haviam se tornado calorosos por um milésimo de segundo. Será que não estava imaginando aquilo agora? Talvez eles nunca tivessem conversado! Máscara não estava conseguindo se lembrar de nada com detalhes.

Adentrou o salão da casa e olhou para dentro. Estava muito mais fresco ali do que lá fora. Talvez por que houvesse plantas de toda a sorte refrescando o local. A música enchia todo o ambiente, bem como as rosas brancas e amarelas que estavam espalhadas pelo salão em lindos arranjos em vasos gregos. O aroma era diferente do da escadaria, levemente mais estimulante. Seguiu as notas, que o levavam cada vez mais para o interior da Casa, que não era sua. Talvez gritar Afrodite fosse melhor do que invadir sua privacidade. Mas não queria estragar aquela melodia angelical com sua voz grave e feia.

Finalmente ele localizou o outro cavaleiro. Uns poucos metros a frente, pôde ver os longos cabelos azuis cor-de-céu de Afrodite espalhados pelo chão, na frente de um elegante piano de cauda fechado.

Aproximou-se. Afrodite nem parecia perceber, continuava tocando. Era assim que máscara queria...

Estendeu a mão. Já estava próximo o suficiente para tocá-lo. Cutucaria seu ombro para chamar a atenção e...

Boa tarde, Máscara. - Afrodite disse com sua voz de lira, sem parar de tocar.

Máscara ficou tão assustado que recolheu bruscamente a mão, demorando um instante para responder. Põs-se ao lado dele.

Ahn... oi. - Disse por fim. - Como é que--?

Senti seu cosmo.

Ah... - gemeu, totalmente sem graça.

Afrodite continuou a tocar até as últimas notas e só depois descansou as mãos no colo. Encarou o piano com um sorriso impassível.

Você ouviu a música? - Perguntou de forma aérea.

Sim... - foi tudo o que conseguiu murmurar. Nem um elogio sequer.

Bonita, não? - Ele ergueu os olhos pela primeira vez, encarando Máscara com um sorriso um pouco mais expressivo.

Câncer analisou aquele sorriso. Perdido, vago. Ainda que expressivo, inexpressivo. Como o cavaleiro dono do sorriso. O que não faria para descobrir o que se passava pela cabeça do pisciniano!

Sim... muito... - Tentou pensar em algo um pouco mais interessante para dizer. - Ahn... Foi você quem compôs?

Afrodite riu baixinho, levando a mão ao rosto para esconder a boca.

Quem me dera ser um bom compositor! - Ele jogou uma mecha de cabelo para trás do ombro. - Não, não... é Mozart... _Piano Concerto in D minor_.

Ah...

Afrodite girou no lugar, jogando as pernas para o lado do espaçoso banco retangular, ficando de frente para Máscara, Apoiou as mãos atrás do corpo e cruzou as pernas.

Você sabe quem foi Mozart?

Máscara abriu a boca para tomar ar para falar quando se deu conta de que não sabia quem era Mozart. Fechou-a e apenas fez que não com a cabeça.

Eu já imaginava... - Afrodite sorriu, divertido. - Quer ficar aqui enquanto eu toco?

Não, eu vou atrapalhar e--

Que nada! - Afrodite deu mais uma risadinha, ajeitando-se novamente no banco. - É bom tocar para alguém...

Hm... se você diz que não vai atrapalhar, eu fico... - Máscara ia sentar-se no chão...

Não vou deixar meu público sentado nesse chão de pedra! - Afrodite chegou para o lado e deu um leve tapinha na madeira escura. - Sente-se ao meu lado.

Máscara iria recusar, quando Afrodite sorriu, seus lábios pintados de rosa estranhamente inocentes e convidativos. Sem ter muita noção de por quê, o canceriano sentou-se ao lado do pisciniano. Ele também não percebeu que seu rosto estava ligeiramente avermelhado.

O que você quer que eu toque?

Máscara deu de ombros.

O que você quiser. Eu não entendo nada de música clássica, piano, Mozart, essas coisas...

Afrodite sorriu da ignorância daquele cavaleiro. De certa forma, era interessante saber de algo que Máscara da Morte não sabia. Afrodite era muito gentil e simpático no dia-a-dia, mas durante as lutas era extremamente cruel e frio. Gostava de fazer a vítima sentir medo, sofrer. Mas só sabia fazer tortura psicológica. Admirava o modo como Máscara conseguia ser malvado e fazer torturas físicas tão eficientes. Sempre o achara superior, mas agora ele estava ali, ao seu lado, admitindo que não sabia nada de música, algo tão simples! E Afrodite era superior agora, pois tinha algo para explicar àquele menino bobo.

Então vou tocar outra música de Mozart... esta se chama _Marcha Turca_.

Seus dedos dançaram pelo piano, dando os solos e os acordes certos, fazendo Mozart renascer naquele piano. Máscara olhava para as mãos nas teclas e para o rosto de Afrodite. Sua concentração estava talhada em sua face, em seus olhos que não abandonavam as teclas, em sua boca contraída como suas sobrancelhas, em sua cabeça que em cada acorde mais forte se movimentava com leveza para frente. Aquilo era tocar com sentimento! Máscara estava impressionado, seus olhos arregalados. Nunca ouvira Mozart tocar, mas certamente Afrodite era melhor!

Uma, duas, três... Penúltima, última nota.

Afrodite deixou as mãos amolecerem sobre as teclas, apertando involuntariamente um conjunto delas, fazendo um som desafinado.

Desculpe! - Riu Afrodite, retirando as mãos do teclado e apoiando-as na borda do banco. - E então, o que achou?

Lindo... simplesmente lindo... - Máscara disse, a boca entreaberta, os olhos fixos nos do amigo.

Hohohoho, eu sei que eu sou lindo! - Afrodite enroscou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo e começou a enrolá-la. - Mas, sim, a música também é linda!

Máscara pareceu não entender a brincadeira e fixou seus olhos nas teclas.

Hmm, Máscara... - Chamou a atenção Peixes. Câncer ergueu os olhos alguns segundos depois. - Quer que eu te ensine a tocar?

Eu? Tocar piano? - Apontou para o piano.

É! - Afrodite sorriu. - Eu vou ensinar essa primeira parte da Marcha Turca por que é bem fácil, tá? Mas só o solo!

Máscara ergueu a sobrancelha. Ele está me subestimando, Pensou.

Ponha a mão direita aqui... - Afrodite pegou a mão dele e colocou sobre o piano, posicionando-a como deveria ficar. - Agora, coloque o indicador aqui e o anular nessa tecla... Agora faz isso aqui. - E tocou, em outra chave de teclas, as cinco primeiras notas da música.

Máscara tentou imitar, mas seus dedos se entrelaçaram e ele nada conseguiu.

Tente de novo...

Tentou...

Mais uma vez...

E mais uma vez...

PQP! - Xingou Máscara, fazendo Afrodite arregalar os olhos.

Nada de palavras de baixo calão na minha Casa, Cavaleiro de Câncer. - Afrodite fechou a cara para Máscara. - Você não está se concentrando... Olha, tire a sua mão daí! - Assim que ele obedeceu, Afrodite colocou a mão no mesmo lugar e tocou com graça. Depois apoiou a mão na borda do piano. - Agora ponha a sua mão sobre a minha.

Máscara estranhou o pedido e fitou a mão de unhas compridas e perfeitamente manicuradas. Pareciam de mulher. Não se lembrava de já ter reparado naquelas mãos. Como elas eram pálidas! Pareciam mãos de uma boneca de porcelana. Aliás, pensando agora, Afrodite parecia inteiramente uma boneca de porcelana.

O que está esperando...? - Perguntou Afrodite, franzindo levemente o cenho.

Máscara balançou a cabeça para os lados, tentando afastar aquelas idéias da cabeça. Colocou a mão sobre a dele. Notou o quão diferente eram os tons de suas peles! Afrodite era branco como papel, e Máscara tinha a pele reluzente como bronze, efeito das horas e horas de sol que tomava todos os dias, enquanto treinava ou apenas para manter-se moreno. Suas unhas também eram bem diferentes: Eram curtas e mal-cuidadas, enquanto as dele eram compridas e pintadas de um leve tom de rosa, parecendo que ele havia acabado de sair da manicure. Sentiu também a textura da pele do outro. Era como seda.

Agora eu vou tocar e os seus dedos vão acompanhar os meus.

E assim o fez. Devagar e com movimentos leves, sendo acompanhado pelos dedos fortes do canceriano.

Viu? - Afrodite olhou dentro dos olhos de Máscara e sorriu sinceramente. - Você consegue!

Aquele sorriso foi sincero demais. Sedutor demais. Câncer sentiu o coração acelerar e o sangue ferver. Uma sensação estranha subiu pela sua espinha. Afrodite já o subestimara demais por um dia só. Sentiu uma pontinha de raiva. Uma vontade louca de dominar aquele garoto, mostrar a ele que não era tão fraco quanto ele pensava. A raiva se misturou ao estranho sentimento que estava nutrindo por ele inconscientemente desde a primeira vez que o vira. Sem pensar demais, apertou com força a mão dele.

Aii! - Gemeu Afrodite. - Por que está apertando a minha mão?

Câncer puxou-o pela mão, fazendo-o virar-se violentamente para o seu lado. Com a mão livre, segurou o rosto dele pelo queixo e aproximou seu rosto do dele.

Você me subestimou, Afrodite. - Disse de uma maneira séria, seu típico sorriso sádico enfeitando os lábios. - Não devia ter me subestimado...

Afrodite debateu-se fracamente. Poderia se livrar dele facilmente se quisesse, mas alguma coisa o impedia. Era um desejo secreto, tão secreto que ele parecia só tomar consciência agora. A admiração que sentia por ele não era simplesmente admiração. Era algo como amor ou paixão. Só assim para explicar o seu desejo de ser atirado no chão pelo cavaleiro que o segurava.

Eu não subestimei você... - Disse, com a voz frágil.

Ahh, subestimou sim...

Máscara levantou-se com violência, erguendo Afrodite junto, fazendo-o cambalear e cair contra o piano. Pressionou-o contra o instrumento, fazendo-o sentar-se sobre as teclas, um som desafinado ecoando pelo salão, suas pernas em torno das do canceriano, os pés apoiados na borda do banco pesado. Prendeu firmemente as mãos do pisciniano contra o baú do piano. A túnica de seda branca e curta que Afrodite usava ergueu-se sozinha, revelando boa parte das suas coxas tentadoras.

O que você vai fazer...? - Perguntou Afrodite, a voz indefesa.

Algo que eu quero fazer já faz um tempo...

E sem dizer mais nada, grudou seus lábios nos dele, lambendo-os loucamente, pedindo passagem. Depois de alguma relutância, Afrodite acabou cedendo, entreabrindo levemente os lábios. Foi o suficiente para que a língua de Máscara de esgueirasse para dentro de sua boca e a forçasse a se abrir mais, dando mais espaço para os movimentos gulosos do canceriano, que parecia querer arrancar pedaços de sua boca.

Afrodite tentava livrar suas mãos, em vão. Queria explorar o corpo do outro cavaleiro, descobrir seus pontos sensíveis. Não disse nada, mas há tempos desejava o canceriano, mesmo que inconscientemente. Só agora essa idéia lhe invadia a mente. Sentia a língua quente esbarrando na sua, que inutilmente tentava corresponder à mesma intensidade. Estava na cara quem era o mais forte ali. Afrodite não devia tê-lo subestimado, e agora estava pagando. Teria que se lembrar de subestimá-lo mais vezes.

Câncer soltou as mãos de Peixes e começou a deslizá-las pelo tórax dele, apalpando levemente os dois mamilos, sentindo-os corresponderem instantaneamente. Afrodite gemeu entre o beijo, apertando Máscara entre as pernas, num convite mudo para que ele se aproximasse mais. O canceriano assim o fez, aproximando-se o suficiente para sentir a ereção dele contra a sua. Afrodite aproveitou suas mãos livres para alisar as costas do outro, descendo até as nádegas e apertando-as com vontade, arrancando um gemido quase inaudível do outro. Peixes não conseguiu segurar um risinho divertido perante o momento de fraqueza do outro.

Ah... é assim, é...? Competição de quem faz o outro gemer mais...? - Murmurou Câncer sem parar o beijo, fazendo Afrodite dar um leve sorriso em meio ao emaranhado de línguas e lábios.

Peixes pensou que o outro estava só fazendo graça, mas na verdade ele havia levado a sério. Percebeu isso quando ele desceu o beijo pelo seu queixo, alcançando seu pescoço, intercalando beijos e mordidas, chupadas e lambidas. As mãos pousaram em seus joelhos e começaram uma subida lenta e prazerosa pelas suas coxas. Afrodite arrepiou-se só de pensar no que viria a seguir.

Porém, estranhamente, as mãos do cavaleiro passaram do ponto onde o outro esperava ser acariciado. Continuavam subindo pelo corpo dele, até alcançar o lugar onde começava a túnica de ombro único que usava. Sem cerimônia, Máscara da Morte agarrou-a firmemente e puxou-a para lados opostos com brutalidade, rasgando a roupa do outro cavaleiro de cima abaixo, revelando todo o seu corpo. Parou de beijá-lo por um instante e afastou-se somente o suficiente para poder admirar aquele corpo perfeito. Delicado e ao mesmo tão másculo. Afrodite era mesmo uma tentação. Seus olhos escorregaram pelo rosto de anjinho assustado(assim devido a violência com a qual havia sido despido), lambendo seu tórax e abdômen, pousando em seu membro ereto. Um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios. Deslizou o indicador direito da base à glande com muita leveza, fazendo-o gemer um pouco mais alto dessa vez. Pousou uma das mãos sobre a coxa trabalhada dele e com a outra recolheu seu sexo, inclinado o corpo para frente e encaixando a boca na ponta e sugando levemente, sorvendo um pouco do líquido que já começava a gotejar. Ao ouvir o primeiro gemido abafado, enfiou o que conseguiu na boca e começou a movimentar a cabeça para frente e para trás com suavidade.

Afrodite ficou em dúvida entre olhar o que Máscara da Morte fazia e fechar os olhos para aproveitar melhor o que era feito. Optou por olhá-lo com os olhos semicerrados. Via-o ali, tão sensualmente com seu membro na boca... não só a sensação era prazerosa, aquela imagem também. Apoiou suas mãos contra as teclas do piano e empurrou-se mais contra a boca dele. Sabia que poderia fazê-lo engasgar, mas quanto mais dentro dele estivesse, mais prazer sentiria. Puro egoísmo. Ele, no entanto, não parecia ligar. Afrodite sentia as lambidas vorazes e os arranhões leves que aqueles dentes provocavam. Segurava-se para não gemer, mas estava cada vez mais difícil. Ao sentir o ventre formigar, percebeu que não conseguiria segurar por muito mais tempo.

Más...Máscara... da...- Tentou avisá-lo.

Infelizmente foi mais forte que ele. O jato de sêmen veio antes mesmo que ele percebesse que estava vindo, fazendo-o gritar de prazer.

Máscara já esperava que aquilo viesse e sorveu cada gota que conseguiu. Afrodite tinha um gosto único, estranhamente doce. Nunca havia sentido gosto igual. Um pouco do líquido escapou pelos seus lábios, traçando um fio brilhante em seu queixo. Endireitou o corpo novamente, aproximando o rosto do dele. Só então Afrodite percebeu que a boca dele ainda estava suja do seu sêmen.

Tire a sua roupa... - pediu Afrodite, encarando aqueles olhos azuis profundos.

Se você me beijar eu posso até considerar...

Afrodite não esperou que ele dissesse ou fizesse mais nada. Atacou ferozmente a boca dele, primeiro limpando os resquícios de seu líquido dos lábios dele, para depois escorregar a língua para dentro daquela boca. Suas mãos se enroscaram no cós da calça dele e começaram a empurrá-la para baixo. Câncer pousou as mãos sobre as do outro e juntos eles começaram a despir sua calça, deixando-o completamente nu pouco tempo depois. Foi a vez de Afrodite se separar para poder contemplar a ereção do outro. Fez menção de tocá-la, mas mais uma vez o canceriano mostrou que era ele quem ditava as regras ali. Segurou Afrodite pelas coxas e empurrou-o para cima, fazendo mais barulho, colocando-o deitado na cauda do piano. Subiu logo em seguida, ficando de quatro sobre o outro. Ouviu a estrutura de madeira ranger levemente sob o peso dos dois.

Acha que esse piano agüenta? - Perguntou Câncer, demonstrando um pouco de preocupação. Era um piano muito bonito, não podia ser quebrado.

Se não agüentar, dane-se, agora não quebra o clima! - Afrodite disse com alguma autoridade, agarrando o pescoço de Máscara da Morte e puxando-o para si, mostrando que ele também tinha um certo controle sobre tudo aquilo.

Engalfinharam-se línguas, lábios e braços novamente. Afrodite deslizou a boca para o lado, alcançando a orelha dele e brincando com ela. Enquanto isso, Máscara beijava Afrodite onde podia, mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

Eu quero... - Peixes intercalando palavras murmuradas entre lambidas e mordiscadas. - ser seu...

Câncer entendeu prontamente o desejo do outro e não pôde deixar de sorrir satisfeito perante aquele pedido. Ele iria fazer aquilo de qualquer forma, mas era muito mais excitante ouvir Afrodite pedindo.

Não sei... devo ou não devo? - O sorriso rapidamente mudou para um sorriso malicioso.

Por favor... - Murmurou mais uma vez, em tom de súplica.

Bem, era ainda mais excitante ouvi-lo implorando.

Já que pediu com jeitinho...

O canceriano agarrou-o pela cintura e o obrigou a virar-se de costas, saindo de cima dele e sentando-se entre os seus joelhos. Afrodite apoiou-se nos cotovelos e instantaneamente abriu as pernas de forma convidativa. Máscara inclinou-se sobre ele e segurou-o pela cintura, penetrando-o devagar. Afrodite gemeu levemente, cravando as longas unhas no piano e arranhando a pintura. Máscara aumentava a velocidade de penetração gradualmente, fazendo os gemidos do amigo(amigo?) aumentarem à mesma proporção, entretanto ainda fazia tudo lentamente.

Pare de me torturar, Máscara... - Mais gemeu que falou Afrodite. - Vá rápido com isso...

Ah, não... - Ele sorria maliciosamente. - Assim eu não vejo graça...

Egoísta... - Disse antes de soltar um longo gemido, quando subitamente o outro o penetrou com tudo e começou a dar fortes estocadas em seu corpo, fazendo-o gemer loucamente.

Assim tá bom? - Perguntou com sarcasmo.

Aham... - Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu murmurar em meio a tantos gemidos.

Máscara gemia bem baixinho quando sentiu um leve calor no baixo ventre, indicando o que estava para acontecer. Não queria gozar antes que o parceiro. Decidiu segurar-se até que o outro desse sinal de que não agüentava mais, continuando firme com os movimentos que agora estavam em sincronia com os de Afrodite.

Afrodite não sabia o que era maior, se a dor ou o prazer. Seus olhos tinham lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer a qualquer momento. Percebeu que alguma coisa próxima ao seu abdômen não ia bem. Um calor, uma estranha sensação de formigamento. Mais uma vez, quando percebeu o que era, já era tarde demais. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo antes que ele gozasse novamente, espalhando o líquido pela tampa do piano. Na mesma hora, sentiu um esguicho quente invadir seu corpo, fazendo-o dar um gemido ainda mais alto que os outros.

Máscara já não agüentava mais segurar, até seus movimentos haviam diminuído de velocidade. Iria gozar antes de Afrodite de qualquer maneira. Pensava assim quando viu um líquido esbranquiçado escapar pelos lados dos quadris do pisciniano. Tendo a confirmação de que ele havia ejaculado, sorriu, liberando seu sêmen no corpo do outro.

Ambos pararam de gemer, arfantes. Máscara da Morte saiu do corpo de Afrodite e deitou-se ao seu lado. Afrodite prontamente subiu nele, acomodando a cabeça em seu tórax. Máscara envolveu Afrodite pela cintura, puxando-o para bem perto de si.

Acho que o seu piano já era... - Comentou Máscara, a culpa pesando em sua consciência. Afinal, fora ele quem empurrara Afrodite para a cima do piano.

Não ligue pra isso... - Afrodite disse sorrindo levemente. - Isso é só lavar...

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

Como mesmo que isso começou? - Perguntou Máscara da Morte, realmente não se lembrando.

Hm... - Afrodite pensou um pouco. - Não me lembro...

Os dois riram, divertidos.

Você quer repetir a dose?

Agora?

Não, Afrodite... Estamos ambos cansados... talvez amanhã...

Se você quiser passar a noite aqui, podemos descansar o resto da tarde e depois irmos para um lugar um pouco mais confortável...

Adorei a idéia...

MU! MU!

Shaka entrou correndo na casa de Áries, fazendo o maior estardalhaço. Mu estava encostado contra uma pilastra à porta de sua casa, com um livro na mão esquerda e um ventilador de bolso na direita voltada para o rosto nem dignou-se a levantar os olhos para o amante.

Que que é, Shaka? Precisa fazer esse escândalo todo? - Censurou-o, sem encará-lo.

É que você não sabe o que eu vi!

Ahh, não! - Mu levantou-se e olhou diretamente para ele. - Você não andou bebendo chá de cogumelo de novo, né? A última vez que você se meteu a beber essas coisas estranhas, você--

Shiu, seu chato, me deixa falar! Como eu ia dizendo, - Ele nem esperou que Mu lhe desse permissão para continuar. - você não sabe o que eu vi!

Ah, eu não gosto de fofoca!

Gosta sim! Gosta sim que eu sei! - Shaka mostrou a língua. - E mesmo que não goste, vai ouvir de qualquer jeito! Sabe o que eu vi?

Mu massageou a têmpora esquerda, sua expressão impaciente.

Shaka, se você repetir mais uma vez "sabe o que eu vi" ou "adivinha o que eu vi" eu vou teletransportar você para a França e vou te pendurar no topo da Torre Eiffel!

Ah, então me deixa falar, seu mau-humorado!

Então fala logo!

Máscara da Morte e Afrodite.

Mu quase capotou. Era isso? Tanto estardalhaça pra dizer que viu o Máscara e o Afrodite?

E...?

Juntos...

E...?

E eles... bom, eles estavam...

Estavam...?

Digamos... bem à vontade lá na Casa de Peixes...

Mu franziu as pintinhas,

"À vontade" quanto, precisamente?

Shaka simplesmente gesticulou com as mãos. Mu entendeu. E arregalou os olhos.

Onde você viu isso? Você subiu no quarto do Afrodite! - Quando se deu conta de como Shaka poderia ter visto aquilo, cruzou os braços e deixou transparecer o ciúme na expressão. - Espera aí, o que você foi fazer no quarto do Afrodite?

Ah, cala a boca, Mu! Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você!

Então como é que--

Foi assim. Eu tava indo para o Salão do Grande Mestre, para falar com a Saori sobre instalar um equipamento de ar condicionado lá na casa de Virgem, sabe, igual ao que ela tem no quarto dela. - Cara de ciúme do Mu. - EU NÃO ENTREI NO QUARTO DELA! Mas eu vi os caras instalando no começo do verão... enfim, daí eu chamei o Afrodite na porta da Casa de Peixes, e como ele num apareceu, eu fui entrando... de repente eu comecei a ouvir umas coisas e... ahn, bem...

Você os encontrou no meio do salão, transando no chão, é isso? - Mu esbugalhou os olhos só um pouquinho. Era um fato estranho, ali no meio do salão principal, onde todo mundo pode passar e ver, mas ainda não era tão estranho assim.

Bem... não no chão...

Como assim!

É que... bom, eles estavam em cima de...

de...?

de...

Fala logo, para de fazer suspense!

De um piano de cauda.

Mu quase capotou novamente.

Piano de cauda! V-v-você tá brincando, né? - As pintinhas de Mu quase tocavam a linha onde começavam a nascer os cabelos.

Pior que não! Eu vi os dois agarradinhos, transando em cima de um piano de cauda!

Oh... uau... - Foi tudo o que Mu conseguiu falar.

Mas sabe que eu tava pensando uma coisa agora... - Shaka olhou para cima, pensativo.

Pensando o quê? - Quis saber Mu, aproximando-se do namorado.

Será que o Afrodite não empresta o piano pra gente...?

Mu deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de Shaka, corando violentamente.

O guarda ficou o tempo todo ali sentado, esperando para ver se Máscara da Morte voltava.

As músicas desafinadas produzidas pelo piano chegaram aos seus ouvidos.

Por isso que ele não conta a ninguém... Fica sem graça pra tocar na frente dos outros e erra tudo...

OWARI ---

Olá!

Fiz essa fic só pra ver como é que eu escrevo cenas Lemon... ahn, não tá tão ruim assim! Ufa! XD

Na minha cabeça o Afrodite tem que tocar piano! Já que todo cara que luta contra o Shun toca algum instrumento, o Afrô não podia ser exceção! Ah, e eu bem gostei de ele tocando piano -... gostei tanto quanto o Máscara...XD

Já vou explicando que caso fique fora de escala dois homens de 1,80 e pouco em cima de um piano de cauda, gomen nasai, eu nuca vi um piano de cauda cara a cara e num tenho nem idéia das suas dimensões XD...

Alguém aqui já ouviu Mozart? Pois é, eu escrevi essa fic inteira ouvindo Mozart... meu compositor favorito! Hm, eu não saco muito de clássico não, mas gosto de ouvir de vez em quando... Sugiro a vocês baixarem o _Piano Concerto in D minor _e lerem a primeira parte( de quando o Máscara escuta até quando o Afrodite termina de tocar a música) ouvindo-a! É muito linda, e eu acho que combina direitinho! Quanto à _Marcha Turca_, eu nunca consegui ouvi-la por inteiro -.-''... coloquei-a por que foi a primeira música que eu tirei no teclado(só o solo!XD). E por que ela também é muito bonita!

Gosto do casal Afrodite e Máscara... aliás, eu amo o Afrodite! É fácil brincar com ele. Qualquer cara que ele tiver é cara de Afrodite XD! Cruel, sério, comédia... tudo é Afrô!XD Bem como todo mundo fica bem perto dele! Como amigo ou par romântico! Pretendo escrever uma fic séria dele futuramente, mas ainda não tenho certeza de quem será o seu amado''...aff, nem sei se será o Máscara, mesmo gostando deles juntos... vou estudar umas idéias!XD

Bem, é isso... Não foi a minha primeira fanfic, mas foi a primeira que eu tive a cara e a coragem de publicar. Por isso, aguardo comentários!

E Diego, viu pra que era o piano -.-''?

Kisus!ø

Berta Kurosagi


End file.
